The Dark One Rises
by ShadowMaster394
Summary: The time has come for a new Overlord to take up the reins of evil following the death of the Second Overlord at the hands of those so called "heroes". The path that he will chose will drive the world into darkness. Only will it survive or be destroyed in the process?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome To The Dark One Rises, this is my first story so I ask that you please be patient if there are any problems with grammar, spelling, ect. those will be fixed as time goes on. Also any reviews will be greatly appreciated.**

Just to get this out of the way I do not own Overlord or anything connected to it.

Within the depths of the ruined Dark Tower the remaining minions were searching through a side chamber in the spawning pits for anything that might help them find a new master when finally they found something, or rather someone.

* * *

I don't know how long I have been laying here stuck somewhere between life and death not even knowing how I got in this damn place or anything. The only thing I see is darkness that reveals nothing. However I do know this, I will make whoever put me in this hell pay dearly and preferably slowly and very painful.

Time continues to pass as I lay still looking into the darkness, when I suddenly hear something shout out, "Here! Here! This one!" in a muffled voice. Then suddenly light assaults my eyes and I see these brown imp like creatures looking down at me with glowing yellow eyes. I try to speak but am interrupted when I see another imp pear over them at me. This one looked different being gray in color, its eyes did not glow, and having some kind of glowing stone hanging above it. Along with the fact that this one was clothed in a set of old robes unlike the others, "Ah yes he will do nicely." it said. The other imps pulled me up and started to place armor on me, where they got it from I am not quite sure. The armor was steel and had the basics along with a worn axe that looked like it had either seen much use or had been forgotten for a long time. The final touch to the armor though was an unique looking gauntlet for my left hand that had a glowing stone embedded into it that looked like the one the grey imp had hanging over its head.

After the grey one finished rambling about something that I wasn't paying attention to, I was finally able to get a word in, " I will do nicely for what exactly? And what the hell are you?" The grey one just looked at me for a moment like I was a simpleton before replying, "Why you will be our new overlord what else? And as for what we are, we are minions loyal servants to darkness and our overlord, and I am Gnarl minion master." I look at Gnarl and thought about the possibilities being this overlord could give me. "Gnarl?" "Yes master?" "What exactly do I get out of being this overlord?" "Why many things, power, riches, death, destruction, revenge and." As soon as I heard revenge my curiosity was piqued and I stopped him "Wait you said revenge." "Of course as the overlord you will have the power to do anything you desire including getting revenge, oh I do love seeing a proper revenge scheme work out it just gives me chills." Gnarl replied as he started to almost have a far off look in his eyes. "Alright Gnarl, you help me get revenge on the person or people who put me in this shithole and I will be your overlord no questions asked." I said with no hesitation already thinking of what I would do to the bastard/s that put me here to begin with. " Well master if you will follow me and I will show you the basics of commanding your minions and then the real fun can begin." Gnarl said with an evil cackle as he stated to exit the chamber. I followed behind him, while the three brown minions ran to catch up with Gnarl.

Once I exited the chamber they found me in I looked around this larger cavern we had entered into. In the center there appeared to be an empty space with rocks spinning around it but there was nothing in the middle. As I went in a little further I noticed four different alcoves that had a unique color to each. Three of them were empty the red, green and blue colored ones. Yet the one that was brown in color had some sort of giant rock thing in the middle that pulsed with energy. As I start to approach it Gnarl spoke up from behind me, " Ah I see that you have noticed the brown minion hive." "Minion hive?" I asked looking at the so called "hive". "Yes you see master we minions are born from lifeforce the energy that powers all living beings, hence the name. If you placed a life force into the brown hive a new brown minion would be spawned. That being said let me introduce you to this area dubbed the spawning pits. If the other hives were here you could summon the other minions. But more on that later, Sire now is the time for you to become acquainted with the browns." "Very well Gnarl let's begin." I said while walking with him back to the center.

"Now Lord this here is a minion gate these allow you to summon minions to your side outside of the Tower." Gnarl said pointing towards a small rock mound with a yellow light coming out of it. "Let me guess brown gates for browns and the other colors for when I retrieve their hives?" I said with a smirk at the fairly simple concept. "Why yes, you are quite bright Sire, better than some other overlords we had in the past. One actually started off hardly knowing which end of a sword was the tip." "How long did he last?" "Oh if memory serves about an hour before he tripped over his feet and stabbed himself." "Pathetic." I said while shaking my head in disgust. "I agree, yet back to the minions, browns are your main shock troops they run straight towards the enemy bashing and killing anything in their way. They are the strongest and most durable out of the minions which helps with their main policy towards killing. Which is to bash, stab, or crush, first and then jump up and down on the corpse later." Gnarl explained with a wave of his hand. "And what are you exactly Gnarl? You don't appear like the browns, first off you seem to have a brain unlike them." I said pointing over my shoulder to two brown minions that had been chasing a rat during our conversation only to run into each other. The third was laughing at his brothers idiocy until the three started to fight each other over what had just happened. Gnarl sighed deeply as he answered, "I am a brown Sire yet I have been around for a very long time, and we minions grow in intelligence with age yet we are usually too stupid to last that long without having a specific role back here in the Tower." he finished.

"That makes sense now how exactly do I control them?" I ask trying to get back on topic. "That is fairly easy master just focus your will through you left gauntlet and think on what you wish them to do, they will receive your orders and carry them out to the best of their abilities. This includes calling them back to yourself." Gnarl explained. I look over to the three browns still fighting, I focus for a moment and sent out a mental command ordering them to stop and come stand behind me. They stood still for a moment before running over to stand behind me. "Excellent Master now follow me to the throne room and we shall begin on the path to restoring the Dark Tower." Gnarl said as he started to head towards a set of stairs leading upwards.

Once we arrived in the "throne room" I took a moment to look around, and I was not impressed at all to say the least. Rubble laid everywhere blocking off several different areas and my so called "throne" looked like a giant slab of stone that someone had just randomly tossed into the middle of the room. "Well my initial statement of calling this place a shithole seems to be quite accurate." I said with a disdainful tone. "Yes this is what happens when you try to be a bastion of evil these days. So called "heroes" lining up to prove themselves taking your hard stolen loot and spells why the last lot was particularly troublesome." Gnarl said while walking towards a viewing edge at the front of the Tower. "What exactly made the last batch troublesome?" I asked having a feeling that something important was about to be told. "Why they killed your predecessor and... well ..I shouldn't say just yet." Gnarl began to trail off.

Yet I was not having any of it "Say what Gnarl" "They may have also." Gnarl started before he was cut off. "Been the ones to almost kill you. Shame they didn't though you aren't what I would call imposing maybe pathetic but not imposing." The minion that spoke up was a old looking brown with a jester hat on and a skull wand. "And what exactly would you know about being imposing you little shit." I asked with the promise of pain and suffering in my words and eyes. "Ah Sire this is the Tower Jester, he is meant to amuse and praise your accomplishments however I feel you have another idea for him." Gnarl asked with the starting of a gleam in his eyes. "The only idea this waste of skin could have is what hole he'll crawl into after getting his sorry ass handed to him. Bah, I bet he couldn't kill a fly sitting in front of him just waiting to die let alone lead minions to cause destruction and death. He's just a waste of time not even worthy of being called overlord." The Jester said with a great deal of disdain in his words.

"Gnarl," I ask my voice very calm in tone, "exactly how long can a brown hold up with no substance at all?" "About two weeks I would say Lord why?" "Minions come." I said and the three came up behind me. "Yes Master?" they asked in unison. " I want you three to take the Jester here and brake all of his bones, then set him in a hanging coffin overlooking a fire pit during the day then at night place him into a iron maiden and under no circumstance is he to be given any food or water. I presume we have the devices mentioned Gnarl?" "Of course Master we do they might be a bit rusty but that will only add to the pain." Gnarl wickedly said with a definite gleam in his eyes and a large tooth filed grin.

"Now wait a moment Sire we don't need to be hasty here." The Jester said slightly backing up. "And you will do this for the next two weeks am I understood." The three browns nod. "Then go." I said waving them off. Before the jester could move he was pick up and carried off to face his punishment. He started raving and cursing me but I tuned him out.

"Now that was a nice warm up for the evil deeds ahead Master." Gnarl said approvingly, glad to see a new overlord that took to evil so easily. "A warm up indeed, now these heroes they are the one that put me in that pit?" " They were Mater I was merely waiting to tell you about them after we returned the Tower Heart, the source of your and the Towers magical power." he says as he walks over to the viewing pool. "This Sire will allow you to transport instantly to any where there is a Tower Gate open, thankfully the pool has enough power left to transport us to the last know location of the Tower Heart." Gnarl explained. "Well what are we waiting for let's get the Tower Heart so I can bring back evil to the land and more importantly get my revenge." I state as I walk into the pool and with a flash Gnarl and myself left the Tower.

 **Well I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of the Dark One Rises. Again any review will be greatly appreciated. I will see all of next time take care.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome back to The Dark One Rises, I apologize that this took a little bit to come out but I will try to upload a new chapter at least once a week when able. Anyway I hope you enjoy this new chapter. SM.**

 **Again I don't own Overlord.**

When the light receded I found Gnarl and myself looking over a rather pleasant hill with the Tower Gate at the center with the minion gates surrounding it. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and the sheep were bleating in the distance. I already hate it, it was all just to bright, cheery and peaceful. "Hideous isn't Lord try not to breath it in." Gnarl mentioned as he started to move away from the Tower Gate. "Believe me Gnarl I have no intention of doing that."

As we start to descend from the hill I wave at the minion gate and call for the three browns back at the Tower. They jumped out of the gate and ran up to me waiting for orders. "Did you three finish setting the jester up in his new... position?" I asked wondering if I will need to deal with that shithead once I returned. "Yes Master, he broke and put up tight." The middle replies, before all three start to laugh at what happened to the unruly minion.

I shake my head mildly amused at the minions simplicity. Then we walked forward down the hill until we heard what sounded like the baying of sheep then the minions started to shout "Sheepies". Gnarl then spoke up, "Ah yes sheep, rather stupid creatures but they have their uses." "Agreed. Minions kill the sheep and bring me their lifeforce." I ordered. The minions shouted in glee as they started to slaughter the sheep. "As a side note Sire, the animals in these parts tend to be a bit frisky so once you return here they will have repopulated to some degree." I nodded in understanding as I watched the minions work. Once they had finished they brought me back about seventeen orbs, when I took each they glowed brown before disappearing into my gauntlet.

"Quite a good haul Master, now we have even more browns." Gnarl said to me from behind, "For a start." he said with a smirk. "Well Gnarl what did you except from a herd of sheep, regardless stay here for a moment." I walked back to the Tower Gate and the brown minion gate and called for all of the new minions to come forth. " Follow" I ordered as I walked back to the clearing to find the first three browns eating on a sheep.

I shook my head as I waved for the three bloody browns to join the group, "Alright lets go find the Tower Heart now I am already getting tired of this land." "Right this way Master if you would send some minions to clear this pillar." I waved my hand at it with the mental command and five of the minions started to move it aside. We continued on until we ran into a pumpkin farm where the farmer was raving on about how evil pumpkins were and how Halflings had taken over his farm. I held up my hand before he could continue and said "If I get rid of the Halflings will you shut up!" I finished with a glare. "Yes, thank you Lord I would be greatly inde..." "I said to shut up! Minions kill the Halflings and destroy this farm while you are at it." Ten of them went into the barn to kill the Halflings and break it, while the other half started to tear up the pumpkins. I saw three of them put destroyed pumpkins on their heads, at least I got to hear the death shouts of a few Halflings while the minions were being stupid.

"Ah I see you noticed some of the minions, taste in headgear Sire." Gnarl said while walking beside me. We had just left the farm and the "thankful" farmer behind. "Yes, do they always use such useless things Gnarl?" I asked hoping that they had some sort of brain in their skulls and not just empty space; even though Gnarl was the proof that they had something up there.

"Not always Sire although minions do tend to pick up anything they find. Regardless if it is useful or not but they do at least know what is stronger than what they currently posses and will usually trade up for something stronger." Gnarl explained with a understanding tone. "I was just like them once, oh the things I put on my head and the beings I killed. Ah those were simpler times." With a sigh I replied as I sent the minions to check some crates on a hill that was connected by a fallen tree, "That is somewhat reassuring, but what if they find something they can't use period I don't want them trying to carry something useless and die before I get the fullest use out of them" "Don't worry about that Sire," Gnarl began as the minions returned some wearing actual armor and had real weapons," anything they can't use they will bring to you, potions, gold, heads, anything really, although it partially derives from them not having any pockets to hold such items."

Before we could continue we came upon a group of sleeping Halflings. Myself not being able to resist such an opportunity and needing something to do, I signaled the minions to wait. I walked up to them and swung my axe in a downward arc at the first sleeping one, the blade bit into its skull causing blood and brain to spray out. The noise of the skull breaking must have woken up the other two because they tried to get on their feet and fight back, a pointless gesture really. I kicked the second of the fat midgets towards the minions and they began tearing into it with glee. As the third one got within its reach to try and stab me I heard the pitiful screams of the second Halfling, it sounded a bit like a sweet tune one would sing on a pleasant day. Feeling a little charitable I let the last idiot take a couple of swings at me, it failed miserably at even getting close but it had a chance. Growing bored now, I picked it up by its fat neck and started to squeeze, it struggled until I heard a satisfying crack and felt an orb of lifeforce enter my gauntlet.

Dropping the now dead Halfling I noticed the body dissolve into a black and sickly yellow cloud. "Ah Master that there is Evil energy, it forms in all of us evil beings, the larger the cloud the more evil the being." Gnarl stated with mild interest. I looked at the disappearing cloud and wondered how large mine or Gnarl's was.

We continued on for only a moment until we came upon a giant orb, that was a clear/blue color, surround by pumpkins. ""Gah these idiots were using the Tower Heart to grow pumpkins, they didn't even realize the power that it has." Gnarl began with disgust in his tone at how the Tower Heart was being used. "At least we have it now, although," while speaking I sent a command to the minions to clear the pumpkins and pick up the Tower Heart, "It is not what I was expecting it to be like. It almost looks like a source of good magic and not a source of evil." "Ah Master," Gnarl said as we began heading back to the Tower Gate now that the browns had grabbed the Heart and apparently one of the smarter minions made a short cut by breaking down an old wall near the site, "Looks can be deceiving as you will find out once we retrieve the green minions."

I raised an eyebrow at that but let it pass for now as the minions placed the Heart on the Gate's portal. With a flash the Heart disappeared I turned back to Gnarl and asked "With the Heat back at the Tower the Gate has power now correct?" "Yes Master, I take it there is a reason you asked." Gnarl asked with a raised eyebrow. "Yes, minions go back to the hill and gather the sheep. Bring them back to the Gate to send to the Tower." I finished as they went to do their task, I turned to Gnarl to explain, "I want actual food to eat at the Tower and not whatever you and those first three minions ate till you found me, hence why I am making them bring the sheep." I explained. Gnarl nodded in understanding, "Well Lord looks like that problem will solve its self especially once we fully restore the Dark Tower." He said pointing towards the minions coming with the carcasses of the sheep, once the last sheep was transported back I went through and arrived back in the throne room.

It still looked like a shithole at the moment but it had power now and that was already a huge improvement. "Look sire it appears the Tower Heart was able to retain a few useful artifacts." Gnarl said with an energetic tone, "Looks like it still has the fire spell, I should have known he would have managed to stick around, I help you understand how to use him when you return to the outside lands. Oh it even has one of the minion pillars that should be useful." "While the fire spell sounds self-explanatory, what is this minion pillar Gnarl?" I asked looking at the carved dragon head that was now mounted up on the balcony above the throne. "Pillars Master, are artifacts that augment your abilities and your minions. The minion pillar gives a slight increase of durability and strength to the minions nothing drastic but definitely helpful. It will make them harder to kill in the long run especially if they have good armor. Also, there are health pillars that will increase your own durability and strength, similar to the minion pillars, while mana pillars increase the amount of magic you will be able to use." Gnarl explained while standing near the viewing pool.

I look over at Gnarl, having heard and understood what he explained but with something a bit more pressing on my mind. "Gnarl, we have the Tower Heart now so tell me who are these "heroes" that left me in that hell I was in until earlier today." I said to him waiting for him to start. "Master perhaps we should wait before delving in to that, there is still much we have to do before you can go after them." I look over at him and with an extremely qualm and quite voice I said to him as I walked towards him slowly, "Gnarl you said that you would tell me after we retrieved the Tower Heart," I started to glare at him and noticed that Gnarl was actually starting to look concerned, " Now give me one good reason why I shouldn't force you to tell me and put you in a position where you think what is happening to the jester is sweet relief." I finished as I was standing directly over him glaring into his eyes.

Gnarl sighed before answering, "Well Lord the reason I am still hesitant to inform you is because you have just awakened after a long slumber, and while you are certainly strong enough to deal with one of those idiots by themselves if they were to gather in any way they could overpower you. They did kill your predecessor as I stated earlier and if you knew you would charge after them without a care. Leaving us without a Overlord and you being dead."

I could see his points and in fact he was right as much as it pains me to agree with the little bastard right now, I sighed heavily then answered, "Fine I will wait a little longer but you will tell me once the Tower is repaired do I make myself clear." "Of course Lord now if you will I believe that there is more you can do in the land before the day is through." Gnarl said with a grin. "Ok, and what will you be doing while I am out in the lands?" "I will remain here I am not able to withstand the bright light and peaceful feeling that flows out of that land in fact I might visit the jester and pummel him a bit." Gnarl finished with a cackle. I joined him with a laugh "Just don't kill him, if he pisses me off enough one day I would rather be the one to end the bastard than you." I walked into the viewing pool after I finished and vanished with another flash of light.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello and welcome back, I want to say thank you to everyone who has read this story and I hope you continue to enjoy it.**

 **I do not own Overlord.**

* * *

Once the light disappeared and I stepped off of the portal I heard Gnarl out of nowhere, "Hello?! Hello?! Testing, testing, is this thing on? Ah Master there you are." "Gnarl is there a damn good reason, why you are yelling into my ear? If not then shut the hell up." I sneered out not enjoying hearing the elder minion shouting directly into my ear. "Apologies Master, the Tower Heart allows me to watch and speak to you from the Tower, I was making sure it still worked." Gnarl replied, with a slight smug tone of voice.

Deciding to let it pass for now I just replied, "Just don't go shouting at me with it all the time or I will shove my foot up your ass when I get back." "Duly noted Sire, now I think you should start at the local village of Spree, uh horrible name." Gnarl said, I just rolled my eyes and called for fifteen browns, leaving five back to start clearing up the Tower. I took the shortcut that was made not too long ago and made the minions move a pillar out of the way.

After they finished I began to wonder why there was random pillars just laying around in the country side it made no sense. Pushing the thought aside for now, we came upon the village which had erected a palisade around itself.

"Wake up Halflings are getting near the wall." I looked up at the wall to see two idiots gawking at me and the minions. "What, I'm up! Wait a second those things don't look like Halflings, look at the big one in armor." "Well it could be two Halflings standing on each other." Having enough of their prattling I shouted at them, "I am not a damn Halfling, you morons. Now shut up and let me in before I tear down this wall and kill both of you and everyone in there!"

Having gotten the idiots attention and thoroughly scaring the shit out of them I figured they would listen but apparently they had some phantom form of a backbone. "S-s-sorry Lord b-but we can't let you in right now." "And why the hell can't you?" I snarled back not enjoying having to deal with these people already. The first man managed to reply, "Well you see Lord most of our men have been captured and we need to get them back before we let anyone in."

With a deep sigh I already knew where this was going "And if I got your men?" "We would gladly let you enter Lord." The second one said, obviously glad I was "volunteering" and not him. "Fine but tell your leader that we will figure out a... fee for freeing your men because I am not doing this for free am I understood?" I said with a glare at the two "guards", not looking forward to being portrayed as the "hero". 'At least to start with' I thought with a smirk as I lead the minions in the general direction the guards pointed in when they spoke of their captured men.

"Master look Halflings in the wheat field! I believe this would be a good time to tell you about the workings of magic." Gnarl randomly yelled into my ear when I came upon a group of Halflings trying, and failing I might add, to hide in the wheat field up ahead. "Gnarl what did I say about shouting into my ear?" "Sorry Master as I said I thought this would be the perfect time to explain how you can use your magic." I growled at the Gnarl since I could clearly tell he was in no way, shape, or form sorry but I pushed it aside for now, deciding to punish him someway later, and responded, "Fine and how exactly do I do it, is it similar to how I control the minions?" "Similar Master you use it with a mental command the same way for the minions, except you must focus on the spell you are using and channel the magic through your gauntlet."

After hearing Gnarls explanation, I thought of a ball of fire forming in my hand so I could throw it at the fat bastards ahead. I suddenly felt power coursing through the gauntlet to form the fire ball I had just thought of. With an evil smirk on my face, I lined up my left hand with the Halflings and felt the small fire ball shoot straight out towards the nearest one igniting him and the rest of them that were in the field on fire.

As they ran around burning to death and trying in vain to put themselves out the minions and myself just laughed at them. After the last burning Halfling fell a few more came out of hiding, like the rodents they are, and attacked me and the minions. It was pitiful the minions swarmed over them when I gave the command and I dealt with the three that stayed back that were throwing rocks. They lasted about as long as there brothers did against the minions, the first I killed by slicing its head off with my axe, the second one managed to lob a rock at me making me step to the side to avoid it. I then went up to it and sunk my axe into its skull and left it there as I advanced onto the last one. It tried to run but I caught it before it could get more than two feet away. I picked it up by the neck with my right hand, it struggled for a second, even tried to bite my hand to make me let go but had no luck. I summoned another fireball into my left hand I shoved it into the Halflings face killing it almost instantly letting it burn for a few moments.

After I retrieved my axe, I glanced over at the minions and saw them scavenging weapons and armor from the dead Halflings. Some of the minions had wounds but they were starting to close up, I raised an eyebrow at this but didn't question it. Looking at them now I see that all of them have some sort of weapon whether it was a dagger, a short sword, or any other sharp object that may have been around.

I called them back to me and continued on the path towards the Halfling camp. We met some more resistance at the gate and a nearby hill but in all it was nothing significant just more Halflings racing towards their death. However I did gain a decent amount of lifeforce from them, if I counted right I should have about fifteen more minions when I return to the Tower. Once the minions finished picking over the dead bodies I ordered them to use a wheel to open the gate leading towards the camp.

Once we entered the work camp we walked through a short pathway, and I must admit I was somewhat impressed. They had several peasants chained up to tree stumps and they looked sore, tired, bloody, from chopping down trees for whatever reason. Best of all they all looked like they had no will to live let alone try to free themselves. They all begged for freedom once they saw me and the minions walk close to them, I was tempted to give them a type of freedom, but decided to ignore them and deal with the other peasants first.

We entered into a area that had several raised levels and there were a handful of Halfling guard groups. Before the fat bastards could react I sent a mental order to the minions to slaughter them, which they did with glee. I will give the midgets some credit, they were able to react to the minions charging at them. Some were able to lob rocks at the minions, while some even managed to grab their swords before being overwhelmed. After the last was cut down I looked over the dead bodies and noticed that two of the weaker minions had been killed, not a bad exchange for roughly twenty dead Halflings and thirteen lifeforce orbs.

The minions came back to me proud of their kills, while a few where making fun of their dead brethren. It didn't really matter to me they had served their purpose and fought for me but a dead minion is a useless minion. Walking over all the corpses I saw another minion pit rise from a small hill that overlooked where the peasants were being held. I walked to it and called for two minions to replace the ones that died feeling that fifteen would be enough to finish any resistance left over.

Once done with that I heard yelling coming from the cages in front of me. I looked to the circular clearing between them and saw a group of men had broke free from their cage. Too bad for them their freedom didn't last long as a troll walked into the clearing. It was roughly nine feet tall, had an orange skin tone, was wearing two clothing items, a basic loin cloth, and metal shackles on his wrists. It was apparently a slave of the Halflings that they used as an attack dog. The peasants tried to fight it but lasted a whole five seconds against the thing. I was slightly impressed they lasted four more seconds than I thought they would.

Shaking my head in humor I glanced around the area and saw two different groups of Halflings one on each side of the troll. With a mental command I sent one half of the minions to attack the left group and the other half to attack the right. As they rushed off to do my bidding I walked straight to the troll.

To get its attention I did a high pitch whistle, and once its attention was centered on me I began to slowly walk towards it, calmly looking over my armor and axe as it rushed, and I use the term loosely, towards myself. When it was close enough it swung at me with its left arm, I slid under it to avoid the blow and at the same time I grabbed my axe with both hands, and with an upward swing I buried the blade into its armpit almost cutting its arm off. Pulling the axe with me I slid another foot or two and turned to face the troll.

It looked at its arm for a moment before turning around to face me, practically ignoring that its arm was barely attached even though it saw it. I don't know if that is from trolls being very tough and thick skinned or just being that stupid. It swung at me with the right arm this time, I side stepped it and with another two handed swing managed to sever its hand at the wrist. The troll took a step back after that and looked at the stump on its right arm and then back to its left arm, apparently figuring out that both were useless now.

So it did the only thing it could do it rushed me, again using the term loosely, jumped and tried to flatten me by falling on top of me. Slightly surprised that it would try to do something like this I jumped back slightly to avoid the troll and watched it lay in the dirt trying to use its useless arms to push itself back to its feet.

By now the minions have finished off the Halflings I glanced at them and saw that they were all there and covered in blood. I ordered them to get on the trolls back to keep it from moving. Once it was stilled by the minions I walked up to it and forced its head up. I summoned another fireball and shoved it into the trolls face then proceeded to cut its throat to insure it died.

Leaving the corpses where they were I walked over to another wheel that controlled a gate that led to a raised area over the cages. Once the minions had it opened I walked through with the minions behind me to see two men with a crane. The one on the right said "Thank you Lord for freeing us and killing that troll it has killed many of the men that tried to escape. As thanks you can have this crane we sure won't be needing it anymore." "Yeah once the rest of the boys are free well head back to Spree." said the second man.

With a sigh I sent five minions to grab the crane so we could take it back to the Tower so the reconstruction could begin and sent four to use a wheel to open the cages that held the rest of the men. I turned to the two in front of me and said, "You two will organize the rest of the prisoners and get them ready to leave, I will lead you back to your village since there is a debt it owes me." After they ran off to do as I ordered, a small Tower Portal appeared out of the ground, the minions holding the crane walked over to it and set it down and it disappeared in a flash of light. "Ah Master with this crane we can begin to repair the Tower." I heard Gnarl say. " Where have you been? I figured you would have butted in by now Gnarl." I asked not really caring where he was, as long as he wasn't shouting into my ears. "Well Master I was giving the jester a quick beating. Ah here is the crane I will get the minions started right away, will you be returning now Master?" "No Gnarl I have to take these pathetic peasants back to their village so I can get what they owe me." I said back to him. "Very well Lord I shall await your return then." Gnarl finished cutting the link.

I just shook my head not looking forward to dealing with whoever ran the village, especially if they were anything like their peasants. Looking back into the clearing I saw that the peasants had gotten together into a manageable mob I turned to them and said, "You will follow me back to your pathetic village anyone that somehow becomes lost or is killed by any leftover Halflings, you are not my concern understand?" I asked wanting to have this done with as quick as possible, they all looked up at me slightly afraid but nodding. "Good now come." I said as I led them and the minions back through the camp. There were a few left over Halfling that were quickly dealt with, and we soon exited the camp.

Shortly after leaving the camp we arrived in front of the gates were the two idiots from before were staring at me with their jaws on the ground. I glared up at them and said, "Well are you going to open the gates or do I have to tear them down like I said I would earlier?" They ran to open the gates after that and once they had got them opened I led my minions and the prisoners into Spree.

I stopped at what could be considered as the village square shortly after entering and saw that the only notable building was a tavern which didn't exactly surprise me. I looked at the villagers gathering around to see their loved ones returned to them and the "hero" that saved them. Not seeing anyone coming towards me that looked like they were in charge I decided to get all of their attention, "Villagers of Spree I have gotten your men back from the Halflings work camp as you all can see." I paused as a few of the villagers began to try and thank me. I held up a hand and leveled all of them with a glare before continuing, "Yet I did not do this out of kindness I expect to be paid for the effort, so I will say this only once. Bring me your leader so he can pay for the debt that your village now owes me."

* * *

 **Hey everyone, I would like to start off by apologizing for taking so long to post this chapter, I had a minor case of writers block but a major case of just getting distracted with other things. I will do my best to keep chapters coming up more consistently instead of a month gap between them, but I will be starting college soon so my writing will possibly take a hit.**

 **Also I would like to thank everyone that has favorite and followed my story so far. I greatly appreciate it.**

 **I would really appreciate any feedback y'all have to offer. Thanks, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you next time with another chapter of The Dark One Rises. S.M.**


End file.
